


The Last Dance

by Tadpole4176



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Episode Related, Gen, last days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadpole4176/pseuds/Tadpole4176
Summary: The Professor had always been concerned about leaving Bennish able to build nuclear weapons, but what choice did he have? The Sliders arrive back in that world to see what exactly the aftermath looked like two years on. Now Bennish is president, the Professor is America's most wanted and  the US is on the verge of nuclear war with the UK.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, when it was current, but the idea got sucked into someone else's series and the ending was all wonky, so here I've given myself the opportunity to finally fix it. :) This is roughly how it was meant to be! Set some time in early Season 3, though you only really need knowledge of Season 1.

A vortex opened and spat out four weary travellers. As they struggled to their feet and checked their immediate surroundings two of their number could clearly be heard squabbling.

"For the last time Mr Brown. Kindly avoid ploughing into me the next time we slide."

As Quinn rolled his eyes at Wade, Rembrandt replied, "You know I don't do it on purpose, Professor." More quietly he added, "You just make such a good target, and a soft landing to boot."

Wade, who'd overheard Rembrandt's last remark, tried not to giggle. She slipped her arm through the Professor's and said, "Come on, Professor. We can relax now.

No more of Remmy's followers."

"We can only hope," grumbled Arturo.

"Hey!" objected Remmy. "I was enjoying them, even if my double was some sort of athletics star."

"Come on, guys. I desperately need a shower," called Quinn, trying to hurry them along before the argument could really get going.

"And don't we know it!" commented Wade.

Quinn shrugged and continued towards The Dominion, too tired to join in.

Booking into the hotel was simple on this world, much to the Sliders' relief, so they were soon in their suite relaxing and recuperating from the previous world.

"How long are we here, Q-ball?" asked Remmy, remembering that no one had mentioned it.

"About 6 weeks," replied Quinn, who was half asleep on the sofa.

"At last a long stay, the chance to obtain some money and finally relax," smiled the Professor.

"Unless a certain someone goes hunting for his double's fans again," added Wade.

"I can't help it if they found me irresistible," chuckled Remmy. "I didn't need to go lookin'."

"I'm just glad it's over. All that screaming," groaned Wade.

"Quite right, Miss Wells. I for one intend to spend this first evening here fast asleep. Considering the talent of certain members of this team for getting into trouble, I suggest we would all be best served by a good nights sleep. Before anything untoward happens." The Professor lay back on his bed happily. "Not a single screaming woman to be heard," he mumbled.

As Arturo began to snore contentedly, Remmy whispered to Wade, "I think I preferred the screaming."

Nonetheless, they were all tired, and soon all four of them were peacefully sleeping.

***

"Wakey wakey, everyone. Rise and shine," Quinn shouted to the others, opening the curtains so that the sun came streaming in.

"Quinn, just because you woke up early, you had to share with the rest of us. Thank you," groaned Wade.

"My pleasure." Quinn grinned down at her.

"Q-ball, I'm gonna kill you man. There I was, sharin' this incredible fantasy with..... well. And you go and shatter it." Remmy glared at him.

"Sorry man. Next time I get a proper bed, then I won't feel obliged to wake up early," Quinn responded. Actually, he'd had a good night's sleep and felt ready to take on pretty much anything, but he couldn't resist dropping the odd hint.

"Mr Mallory. You are a sadist," grumbled the Professor, determined to get his two-pen’orth.

"Yep," grinned Quinn. "Time to go get ourselves jobs."

"Wonderful, just what I needed this time in the morning," mumbled Remmy sleepily.

"I do have some good news," added Quinn.

"What? You're movin' out?" asked Remmy.

"I got breakfast," he announced. 

“Well done, my boy,” cheered the Professor.

“Absolutely,” agreed Remmy, “you can stay for now then.”

Barely half an hour later, the four of them hit the streets.

"Seems normal enough," yawned Wade.

"Yeah? Just you wait," muttered Rembrandt.

"No, I agree, Miss Wells. This world seems normal enough for our purposes. In which case...," the Professor paused for dramatic effect, "... my job seeking efforts would be best served by a visit to the university." He smiled, apparently feeling very pleased with himself. "I shall see you later." With that he strode off, leaving the others to consider their own plans.

"Well in that case, if this world is like our own, I should be a beloved celebrity," beamed Rembrandt, suddenly less annoyed to have been awoken. "I'm off to find my agent."

"What about you, Quinn?" asked Wade, watching Rembrandt leave.

"Oh, I dunno. I think I'll just find some menial job this time. I could do with a little time to relax, chill out." Quinn shrugged happily.

"I'll see you later then," smiled Wade. "I think I'm going to see if Dopplers has got anything going."

Quinn watched her go, then sauntered down the road, casually looking for vacancies as he went.

***

Arturo arrived at the university still in good spirits. He strode purposefully into the halls, seeking to find any possible vacancies for a professor of physics. As he did so, he noticed the alarming amount of attention he was attracting. Not as bad as some worlds they had visited, but still more than a casual glance. He dismissed the thought, this world seemed normal enough. He decided it was simply his air of authority attracting attention from a few students. His thought process was interrupted when one of the students approached him.

"Excuse me?" The student, who was tall and almost as well-built as the Professor, looked terribly frightened of him.

"Yes? How can I help you, my boy?" beamed Arturo.

"I... I wondered if I could have your autograph, please?" stuttered the student.

"Certainly," agreed Arturo, surprised. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Leon, sir," the student swallowed.

"Leon," mumbled the Professor as he carefully scribed his name on the student's notepad. "There you go."

"Thank you," gasped the student, before rapidly vanishing down the corridor.

"This bodes well," said Arturo to himself. "This bodes very well indeed."

***

Wade nervously brushed her hair back before entering Dopplers. She didn't really know why, but somehow getting the equivalent of her old job, however crummy, made her feel closer to home. Her heart sank a Hurley approached her.

"How can I help you? Would you be interested in..." Hurley began.

"Actually, I was wondering if there are any job vacancies. I have a lot of experience in this area and..." Wade interrupted, trailing off as Hurley began to wave his fingers about annoyingly.

"You have to fill in these forms in order to apply." Hurley thrust a handful of papers from his clipboard into Wade's hand.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" asked Wade, before Hurley could rush off again.

"Pens are available from the counter," replied Hurley abruptly.

Wade sighed. Perhaps working here again wasn't such a great idea. Working with Hurley for several weeks wasn't a prospect she relished. But she needed a job, and at least he'd given her an application form.

***

Remmy trudged wearily the last few blocks to his agent's offices on this Earth. "Wish he'd move somewhere closer to the park," muttered Remmy, missing his cadillac again. "Maybe I'll suggest it." Remmy considered for a moment, then thought, "'course, if Q-ball could move the gizmo a little bit nearer here..." Then he saw what remained of his agent's office block.

Instead of his agent's usual offices, there now stood about 10 foot of rubble. Remmy couldn't believe his eyes, the whole thing was gone. For a few minutes he simply stood in front of the empty lot, staring at it. Then he sighed, and turned back around the way he'd come. "Figures," he grumbled, "world where I have the chance to enjoy my position and it's taken away from me. Man, I wish I knew who it was I pissed off." Remmy trudged back towards the centre of San Francisco his hands deep in his pockets and his shoulders hunched miserably. "Well, whatever Q-ball says, I ain't sellin' ice cream again."

***

Finally, the Professor found the appropriate secretary and enquired about the possibility of a temporary position. She seemed overjoyed, apparently they had been having trouble with staff shortages recently, and soon Arturo was ushered into a nearby office for an interview.

The lecturer, who the Professor vaguely recognised but couldn't really place, was engrossed in reading a paper as he entered. He held out a hand to offer Arturo a seat.

"Won't be a moment, brilliant theories this fellow."

Arturo nodded and sat down to wait, not wanting to ruin any chances of working in his chosen profession for however brief a time. Thinking of the alternatives, he shuddered to remember some of the more menial tasks he had been forced to endure in recent months.

The lecturer finally finished reading ad turned his attention to Arturo. "Ah, I'm Professor Thomas Wielding." He stood up and offered his hand.

Arturo got up to shake his hand, "Professor Maximillian Arturo."

Professor Wielding's mouth dropped, and he turned an unhealthy shade of white.

"Are you all right, my good fellow?" inquired the Professor.

"You can't be seen here. You must go. I'm afraid the post is no longer available," breathed Professor Wielding, obviously in a mild state of shock.

"What!"

"I... I'll have to call security," he stammered.

Arturo rolled his eyes, visions of sorting mail passing through his head. "Blistering idiot," he muttered under his breath, walking back into the hallway and out of the building.

Back in his office, Professor Wielding pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to mop his brow, then lifted the telephone receiver and began to dial frantically.

***

Phew, thought Wade, finished. Triumphantly, she took the completed forms and handed them back to Hurley. Hurley gazed at the forms for several long seconds, then disappeared into the back of the building. He reappeared about 10 minutes later.

"Miss Wells. I'm afraid your application has been rejected." Hurley seemed just a little too happy for Wade's liking.

"What? Why?" demanded Wade.

"You're not eligible," he replied, "so go away and stop wasting my time."

Wade sighed, perhaps this world wasn't as close to home as she'd thought. Although she had to admit that Hurley seemed to be himself all right. Knowing that there was no way Hurley would change his mind, Wade left the store, dejected.

***

Quinn had more luck. He managed to land a job as a waiter in a small Italian restaurant. The pay was lousy, and the job wasn't much better, but at least they hadn't asked too many awkward questions. As he set about taking orders and delivering food, Quinn began to relax. Somehow doing something so completely ordinary was just what he needed. He almost felt as if he could successfully blend in without any trouble on this world, when a young waitress came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," she said.

"Umm," Quinn grunted noncommittally.

"Are you related to THE Quinn Mallory?" 

"Uh...." Quinn began, searching for the appropriate response. "I..."

Fortunately he was saved by the head waiter, who seemed to think that that particular waitress spent far too much time gossiping as it was. Nonetheless, Quinn's feeling of safety had utterly disappeared. He was as on edge as ever, half expecting a mutant beast to appear from round the corner, enter the restaurant and gun him down for no reason.

***

Remmy knew he would have to find some odd job to keep them all going soon, but just then he couldn't bear it. Once again his hopes had been smashed. He still had a few dollars in his pocket, so he decided to buy lunch and work up to job hunting. It was bound to look better on a full stomach.  
It didn't take long for Rembrandt to find a bar which served food. Happy, he entered and began to study the menu. He soon discovered one of the differences on this world. Here they served drugs over the counter. Even then Rembrandt didn't think much of it, it wasn't until he noticed the name of the bar as he left that he began to worry.

The sign read, "2956 Yeoman Bar."

"Oh man" said Remmy to no one in particular, "I know that name from someplace." He didn't take long to remember that near-death experience, even though it was now nearly two years ago. Remmy shuddered, he just had a bad feeling about being back on that Earth.

Remmy was feeling quite proud of himself as he set off to further investigate. Without any input from the brains, he'd realised where they might be and was already well on his way to confirming his suspicions. He entered San Francisco Community Church.

"Hey Reverend, how're ya doin'?" Remmy recognised the Reverend.

"Hello. How're you doing, son?" The Reverend gave no indication that he had recognised Rembrandt at all.

"Fine thanks, Reverend," replied Remmy, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Can I help you?" asked the Reverend.

"Uh. No, I don't think so, Reverend. I just kinda need to be here, work some things out."

The Reverend nodded and moved away quietly.

Remmy sat down in the familiar church, still unsure of which world this might be. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't the world that nearly got hit by a passing asteroid. Even if it was it shouldn't matter now. But he couldn't shake off a disturbing feeling that perhaps he was missing something and trouble was coming.

He chuckled quietly, where the Sliders landed there was nearly always trouble, why worry about it in advance. Then his laugh caught in his throat as Caroline walked into the church.

Caroline Fontaine. Now if she remembered him that would be proof. He stood up.

"Caroline?"

She turned and looked at him. There was no sign of recognition. Relieved but slightly disappointed, Remmy went to sit down again.

"Sorry I must've mistook you for somebody else," he muttered.

"Rembrandt?" Caroline finally remembered him. "Is that really you?"

"It's me, in the flesh," grinned Rembrandt, for the moment forgetting his misgivings about this cursed world.

"How're you?" he asked.

She swallowed, apparently not wanting to remember what'd happened since that night.

"I'm sorry," said Remmy, realising she might not want to talk to him about it.

"No, that's OK. The Reverend says I should talk about it," she smiled faintly. "It was hard. I suppose it was hard everywhere." She looked at Remmy, expecting him to have similar tales.

Remmy laughed slightly, "Girl, you have no idea."

"I divorced Adam," she said flatly.

Remmy put his arm round her shoulder. "Tell you what, how about going out for dinner tonight?" he asked smoothly. "For old time's sake."

"I'd like that," she smiled more broadly.

"Seven here?" suggested Remmy.

"Seven? We'll never have time. Better make it six," she replied.

"Six then," agreed Remmy, puzzled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor and Wade arrived back at the hotel almost simultaneously, each one disappointed by their lack of success.

"How did you get on, Professor?"

"Unfortunately they don't appear to want a professor of physics such as myself at the university," replied the Professor, still trying to work it out himself. "How about you Miss Wells?"

Wade shook her head. "Hurley finally got what he always wanted he just didn't know it yet on this world."

"And that is?"

"He got rid of me" said Wade, he anger growing the more she thought about it.

Arturo patted her shoulder. "Not to worry, Miss Wells. Plenty more jobs to be found. But first, how about I treat you to lunch, cheer us up?"

Wade smiled up at him, "yeah. Thanks Professor."

They found a small, pleasant restaurant and sat comfortably in silence for a while, each deep in their own thoughts. It was Arturo who finally broke the silence.

"Miss Wells, see if you can shed any light on my experience this morning. Perhaps there's something I'm missing," he began.

"Mmm?" Wade looked up, her mouth full.

"It seems I caused quite a disturbance at the university today. For some reason a student asked for my autograph then ran away. And then a highly distinguished lecturer had some form of panic attack when I told him my name."

"Weird," said Wade.

"My thoughts exactly. This Earth seems so ordinary, and however deceptive appearances can sometimes be, I fail to see how I could have such an effect on two perfectly sane individuals. Most peculiar."

Wade sniffed the air then said teasingly, "well I don't think it's your deodorant!"

"Thank you. It's best to eliminate every possibility," smiled the Professor. "However, I think the best course of action at this time would be a trip to the public library." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll visit the library. I don't think I can face looking for another job yet anyway. I just hope Quinn and Remmy don't mind."

"My dear, it is essential that we establish precisely what we are dealing with here before we make another, possibly futile, attempt to find work. We have to know what we're up against."

"Agreed," replied Wade.

***

Despite his nervousness after the girl asked him if he was THE Quinn, Quinn managed to keep enough of his mind on his job to avoid any reprimands. With a lack of any further incidents, Quinn began to hope that perhaps, just for once, they might be able to stay out of trouble. Then his eyes were drawn to a poster opposite the bathroom. There, large as life, was a photofit picture of the Professor. Underneath were the words, "Max. Wanted by the government. Large reward." Quinn swallowed, wondering what the Professor's double might have done on this Earth.

The waitress who had unnerved him earlier saw him staring at the poster.

"Well you can't be THE Mallory then. I'm sure he's in league with Max," she said.

"Errr," Quinn had no idea how to respond. "What did he do?"

"You're kidding me? You don't know what he did? Where have you been? He's a British spy, he tried to overthrow the government..." She looked up at his blank expression. "You don't remember? Who are you?"

"I..."

"... hey!" Once again, Quinn was saved by the head waiter. But after seeing the poster he was desperate to leave. He had to warn the others. He could already be too late, he thought, but he pushed that thought from his mind. He had to make it.

***

The Professor and Wade found out more than they ever expected to at the library. While Arturo studied some books and newspapers on the recent history of this world, Wade surfed the internet for any useful sites. Their results were surprisingly different. Wade found that certain countries were unavailable on the web, she tried several times once she had realised, but apparently they simply didn't exist. She also found a huge amount of propaganda about other countries, sometimes including those which seemed absent, so they obviously still existed.

The Professor, however, found some more useful if still seriously biased, information from recent newspapers.

Finally, Wade grew bored of reading the same thing over and over again, so she left the computer to join Arturo.

"How're you getting on Professor?" she whispered.

"It seems, Miss Wells, that we have arrived in a dimension where an asteroid almost hit the Earth approximately 2 years ago.”

Wade’s jaw dropped. “Let me see.”

“And Bennish did rather better for himself on here, look.” He indicated another newspaper dated roughly 1 year ago.

"Bennish became President?" Wade couldn't believe it. 

“I did this!” he exclaimed. “This is my fault! Bennish stole…”

Wade nodded, hoping he would calm down. He was beginning to attract attention. “Come on, we’ve got to go.” She tugged at his arm, whispering, “It really wasn’t your fault. You saved the entire world, and you even tried to avert Bennish’s ambitions.”

“Will you stop that! I obviously didn’t try hard enough,” stormed Arturo.

"Come on, the others are probably back at the hotel by now. We'd better get back."

"We have to do something about this. I don't care if we're interfering, we have to try. Any way you look at it I am to blame for this mess. I must rectify it.”

"OK, but not now Professor. We've got ages, and you're beginning to attract attention."

He nodded, and finally stood up to follow her, adding, "It's certainly the best evidence we've seen so far against interfering with the worlds we visit."

Wade looked a little guilty at that, Arturo noticed her glance down at the floor. "That's not always true, Professor. And it's certainly not true here. Sometimes we do make things better."

"Do we? I begin to wonder. It seems clear that with the best intentions you failed to change this world for the better.”

***

Remmy and Caroline went to a quiet restaurant of Caroline's choosing. It was enjoyable, and Remmy found the company relaxing and pleasant. In fact, Remmy began to feel as though perhaps he had been wrong about landing on this world. He felt as though he had run into an old friend, despite only having known Caroline for a day or so in particularly bizarre circumstances. As he reflected on the night of their meeting, and her party, it occurred to him that perhaps a very quiet evening out wasn't completely her style.

"So, the evening is still young. Are there any good nightclubs round here?" Remmy asked. "You dance pretty well, girl."

Caroline looked puzzled. "Where are you from, Rembrandt?"

"Err," Remmy tried to think fast, "Canada."

"Canada! How did you get into the US?" gasped Caroline. "I thought the borders were all closed."

"Well, I errr, travel a lot. Probably didn't come in direct."

"Sure." Caroline looked highly sceptical. "You accidentally got into the country that won't let anyone in, and you know nothing about what's been going on."

"That's right." Remmy didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"Where are you really from?"

"You're not gonna believe me. Best to just leave that alone. Just explain what's been goin' on, girl. I'm starting to get nervous."

"You really don't know, do you?"

"What do you think I've been saying?" Remmy tried to ignore the horrible images flashing through his head. Most of them life threatening.

"Shh! Not so loudly." Caroline started to look nervous now, looking round at the few other people in the restaurant.

"What?"

"Come on, we've got to go." Caroline pulled Remmy up, trying to hurry him up. "We don't have much time anyway."

"Time for what?"

"Time until curfew. Come on!"

"What!" This was far worse than Remmy had imagined. Martial law and people watching your every move. Definitely a bad sign. He wondered how the four of them were going to manage to lay low for their 6 week stay. He thought about the Professor's tendency to let his temper get the better of him, and both Quinn and Wade's capacity for getting all of them into trouble.

"Oh man," Remmy groaned. "We're in real trouble now." Remembering that he wasn't alone, Remmy looked at Caroline, who now drove the two of them back to her place. She seemed to be taking it all in her stride quite well, but then he hadn't explained where he was from yet, and she was bound to ask again. He decided to worry about that when he came to it, the first thing had to be to call the others.

***

When Quinn finally got off work he raced back to the hotel, praying that the others would be there before him. There was no one there. He could see signs that someone had been back there since they had left that morning, but no one was around now and no one had left a note. Quinn sighed, hoping that they weren't already in trouble.

He'd just decided to take a shower and try to relax a little when the phone rang. It was Remmy.

"Remmy! Where are you? I found out..."

"Shh, Q-ball." Remmy shut Quinn up.

"What?"

"Listen Q-ball. Don't go out, I can't explain now, but they're under martial law and you'll get arrested. Stay where you are. I'll be back in the morning." With that Remmy hung up.

Quinn stared at the phone for a few moments, trying to give the call an element of reality, but the words wouldn't sink in. He glanced at his watch. It was approaching 7.30 and Remmy sounded serious about not going out, so where were Wade and the Professor?

Maybe the curfew didn't start til 8, maybe they'd get back in time. It was certainly unusual for them to disappear for so long without either of them leaving a message.

Quinn began to pace nervously. 7.32.

Quinn glanced at the clock, it said 7.35 his watch was slow. He peered out of the window and his heart sank as he saw how deserted the streets were. If the Professor and Wade were going to make it back they'd have to come soon. 7.38.

"How could they fail to notice the streets being empty?" he muttered to himself, beginning to pace again. 7.41.

Then he remembered his reason for rushing back. That poster of the Professor. If the Professor was that famous then he could so easily have been captured. Quinn gave up pacing and grabbed his coat. He had to do something. He had to look for them. 7.45. He shot out of the door and downstairs only to be confronted by a particularly mean looking guy with a machine gun at the main entrance.

"No one leaves the hotel, curfew," he announced as if he was some sort of robot.

Reluctantly, Quinn returned to the room before the guard, or whatever he was, could take things any further. 7.51.

On re-entering their room, Quinn decided that the only thing to be done was to watch the TV and find out if there was anything on the news. If the Professor was that famous and he'd been captured, surely it'd be mentioned.

Quinn sat down heavily on one of the beds and flipped on the television. 7.53.

"And today's headline news. The British spy Max has once again been sighted on these shores." The announcer shuffled some papers decisively before explaining. "After the confirmed sighting of Max today, the police are urging citizens to avoid approaching this man, he is considered armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him DO NOT attempt to bring him in yourself. Notify the authorities, any sighting which leads to his capture is worth a substantial reward. More after these messages." The adverts began.

Quinn looked at his watch again, 8.02, they were definitely late now. Although if he had admitted it to himself, they were late before anyway. At least the announcer hadn't said anything about "Max's" capture.

The adverts ended, and the announcer returned. "Today, after the announcement of sightings of Max, returned from Great Britain after all this time, our reporter went over to London to investigate the situation there. Over to you, Phil."

The reporter appeared on screen in a dark stormy London, stood in front of Big Ben. "Hi. After today's sighting of Max, I came over here to establish the precise political climate on this tiny, desolate island. All around me in this cold, wet atmosphere there are the desperate and the homeless. Stuck in this country with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. The question is, does the government care? Earlier, I spoke to Prime Minister John Prescott."

"So, Mr Prescott. Since arriving here, I've noticed the unusual number of homeless on the streets. What is your government doing to rectify this?"

"You came all the way over 'ere to ask me that?" asked John Prescott in his thick Lancashire accent.

"It's important, don't you think?" replied the reporter.

"We will do whatever it takes to get our homeless off the streets."

"How come there are so many?"

"Inner cities tend to have a larger homeless population. They come in hoping for something better, then discover that everything costs more and there's still no jobs available. But we are fighting to create more jobs."

The camera cut back to the reporter by himself. "Well, I think we can all be grateful that life is so much more civilised back in the states. But I doubt very much that that is why Max has chosen to return. So why is it that this British spy wanted in connection with the murder of a number of American citizens, and an attempt to overthrow the American government itself, would return to our country? I spoke today to Dame Margaret Thatcher."

The reporter's voice disappeared behind the camera, and the scene changed. London in a steady drizzle was replaced by Margaret Thatcher in a lavishly furnished office.

"Lady Thatcher. Why do you think Max has chosen this time to return to America?"

"We must get what we want. Fight for our survival."

The picture returned to the, now drenched, reporter in front of Big Ben. He didn't say anything more, simply raised an eyebrow.

The announcer cut in, "so, Phil, how do you think the British are coping with their current crisis?"

"It's been hard over here, with their growing division within the European union, and the imminent failure of the peace process in Ireland, combined with a growing push for independence from the Scottish and the Welsh, this country is in real trouble."

"So do you think they pose any threat to us? Is Max's presence their doing?"

"I don't think that we can blame the government itself. But John Prescott is an inexperienced Prime Minister, and with the growing pressure from all sides, I suspect that he is under someone else's influence. As to any threats from Max, we can only speculate at this time, but we have seen the evidence. The British government is supporting a corrupt and unjust system. While the masses freeze out here in cardboard boxes in the rain, the rich elite enjoy their high standard of living." As the reporter rounded off, a picture of Buckingham Palace flashed up. "Are they trying to reclaim their one-time colony?"

Quinn couldn't stand any more he pressed the remote and thankfully the TV turned off first time. He sighed with relief at the silence, and flopped back onto the bed. 8.19. He couldn't believe the Professor and Wade were this late. For a few minutes he lay back and stared at the ceiling blankly, trying not to imagine anything awful happening. Then his agitation got the better of him and he began to pace the room again, trying to think of something he could do. 8.32.

Finally he had an idea, in fact he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. He got out the phone directory and began to phone round the local hospitals and police stations for any sign of Wade. Obviously looking for the Professor would be impossible, but it was just possible that Wade wasn't with him, and at least he felt like he might accomplish something.

Several hours later Quinn was incredibly tired, even more worried, and no closer to finding the whereabouts of either Wade or his mentor. He felt as though it was all his fault, that maybe somehow he could've got to them in time to warn them. Or better still never taken them with him in the first place. At least Rembrandt was OK. For now.

Quinn looked at his watch gain. 11.13. He supposed he ought to get some sleep, but with the lack of any noise of the others in their little hotel room, he simply stared at the ceiling, more and more aware of their absence. The silence of the streets outside simply served as another reminder. 11.20. Quinn stared mindlessly into the blackness, trying not to think of anything. It was impossible.

With a sigh, Quinn sat up in bed and turned the TV back on. This time there was a chat show on.

"So, what do you, the American public, think about Max's return?"

They work fast, thought Quinn. The Professor's everywhere. He changed channel. Another report on "Max's" reappearance. The next channel had a phone in with some sort of shrink for people who, through no fault of their own, found themselves doubting the government. Quinn groaned and continued to flick through the channels until he finally discovered an old war film. Relieved to see something which wasn't determined to make him completely paranoid, and simultaneously remind him of how powerless he was to help Wade and the Professor, Quinn half watched. He still couldn't sleep, he was too worried. A couple of times he got out of bed and checked to main entrance again, but it was no good, the guard was still outside the hotel. He tried the window, but it was no good. If he left he'd be caught immediately. They were at least 4 hours late now. Where could they be? Why didn't they call him? Finally he fell asleep holding the phone, waiting for someone to call him and tell him that everything was all right.

The phone was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

President Bennish relaxed in his office at the White House. He lay back on his chair, his feet resting comfortably on the polished desk. Suddenly, his daydreams were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Yeah?”

His assistant, Humphries, walked in. “This report just arrived, sir.” He handed him a piece of paper.

“Later, dude,” said Bennish, placing the paper on the desk. “I’m thinking.”

“This matter will be of some interest to you, sir.”

“Oh, OK. Sure.” Bennish picked up the piece of paper and scanned through it. “Cool,” he said as he finished. “So Max is mine now?”

“That he is, sir.”

“Excellent.”

***

Wade struggled to climb in through the window of their hotel room. Despite her size, it was a tight fit, and having jumped from the fire escape, she had little choice but to succeed. She reminded herself several times not to look down. She wasn’t afraid of heights, but that was asking for trouble. Once she had her head and shoulders through, she could see Quinn sleeping with the phone clutched tightly to his chest. He looked so peaceful that despite his obvious concern for them, she really didn’t want to wake him yet, so she tried to climb in quietly. Unfortunately her trailing foot caught on the windowsill and she tumbled into the room suddenly, waking Quinn.

“Uh?” Quinn squinted into the room, replacing the phone. As his eyes focused, he saw Wade scrambling up off the floor. “Wade! How could you do that to me? I was so worried. Why didn’t you leave me a message so I’d know you were all right?” Although he was pleased to see her, Quinn felt irrationally cross with her. Then he noticed the state of her. Her left eye was swollen and bruised, and she had a slight cut to her eyebrow. He helped her up, then sat on the bed beside her. “What happened?” he asked more calmly.

Wade swallowed, “I don’t know exactly, it all happened so fast.” She began to shiver slightly.

“Shh, it’s OK now.” Quinn put his arm round her, trying to calm her down. “Start at the beginning.”

“We were just walking back here, from the library. It couldn’t have been much after 5. We discovered this is asteroid world, and Bennish is President, and….”

Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. “Quietly, slow down.”

Wade nodded. “We were walking back here and a gang of thugs just attacked us. They just came out of nowhere and pounced on us. One of them punched me, and well, that’s it. I don’t remember anything else. When I woke up it was dark, and the Professor was gone.

“When was that?” asked Quinn gently.

“A few hours ago. It took me a while to figure out where I was, and there were all those creepy soldiers.”

“Yeah, I met one of those at the front door,” concurred Quinn. “There was one at the window when I looked out too,” he added.

“Yeah, I had to wait ages for him to move, I thought he was going to stay there forever.” Wade smiled in relief, feeling much better already.

Quinn lay back a little. He too felt better, despite the news of the Professor’s capture. If he wasn’t totally alone he was sure he could deal with it. “Come on, we should get some sleep. I’ve got to work tomorrow.”

“What about the Professor? We can’t just leave him,” protested Wade.

“We can’t deal with it now, Wade. Tomorrow. Go to sleep.”

“Mmm. I am feeling rather sleepy,” she yawned. “’Night, Quinn.”

“’Night,” Quinn smiled.

***

Arturo squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was moving along a bumpy road, the jolts told him that much, but where he was going and why was a mystery to him. A sudden pain in his head reminded him of their encounter with the thugs in the street. He wondered what had happened to Wade. As his vision became clearer, he saw that two of their attackers sat with him in the vehicle. Groaning, he tried to straighten, and discovered that his hands were chained together.

“Would you kindly explain what I’m doing here,” he spluttered.

The two men ignored him completely.

“Blistering idiots,” he grumbled, turning his attention back to the ride.

He was in some sort of van, obviously intended for the transport of prisoners. Which was strange, he thought, because that implied that these thugs were somehow official, and that he was wanted for some reason. The Professor found the puzzle intriguing, but he was no closer to a solution when the van stopped and he was hauled out by two of the gang.

“Where are you taking me? I have done nothing to you!” he shouted at them, producing a few sniggers which only served to further confuse him.

Presently, a man in uniform came out to meet him. “Ah, Maximillian Arturo. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you.”

Arturo smiled graciously, hoping against hope that the man was sincere.

“I know the nation will now rest easy knowing that you are behind bars.”

“What! What do you accuse me of? You can’t do this! I have done nothing, sir. Nothing! Blistering idiots.”

The men led him through a large jail, full of the most unlikely looking criminals. As the Professor looked around, his heart sank like a stone. These people were clearly political prisoners, not common criminals. This country was obviously in more trouble than he had initially realised, and in his current situation he saw little prospect of rectifying it.

The prison guards led him through the prison, past all those unfortunate enough to disagree with the current government. In the final row of cells before he went into the solitary wing, Arturo saw Quinn. His initial optimism of escape sank further still. Without any input from himself or Quinn the chances of the others getting them out dropped radically. But he decided to keep up hope, the others were by no means stupid, and they had in the past pulled off a number of miraculous escapes. He wished he could remember a few in this moment for reassurance, but none would come to mind. “Mr Mallory!” he called to Quinn.

Arturo couldn’t be sure, as he was roughly shoved into his cell in solitary before he had time to see properly, but it seemed as though Quinn was for some reason refusing to acknowledge him. Strange.

***

“Hey, guys. I’m home,” called Remmy cheerily. Initially there was no response, then Quinn staggered out bleary eyed.

“Hmm?” asked Quinn incoherently.

“Man, I thought I was up late. What were you up to last night?” chuckled Remmy.

“Remmy,” Quinn patted him on the back as they entered the room, “you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Go on then, don’t keep me in suspense. What happened? Where’re Wade and the Professor?”

Quinn sighed and sat heavily on the bed. “Wade’s sleeping.” He waved his arm in the direction of a small mound in a bed in the corner. “And the Professor’s gone.”

“He’s gone? What do you mean, gone? Where?”

“We don’t know. Some guys ambushed him and Wade. She was out cold while he disappeared completely.” Quinn rested his head in his hands, dejected.

“She OK?” Remmy glanced again at the sleeping form of Wade.

“I think so. She was a bit shaken, but otherwise OK.” Quinn smiled slightly, a little shaken by his own experiences the previous evening.

Inwardly, Remmy groaned. Something always seemed to go wrong before they had chance to avoid it. “Oh man, why does this always happen to us?”

“Well in this case, I think we brought it on ourselves. We’re the cause,” Quinn sighed. “The Professor’s one of America’s most wanted, and there’s a huge reward for anyone who finds him.”

“Oh no. The dude with the bomb?”

“Yeah.”

“Where do you think they’ve taken him?” asked Remmy, getting more alarmed by the minute.

“I don’t know, I really don’t know.” Quinn shook his head in frustration. “We’ve got six weeks on this world, and we get into trouble within one day.”

Remmy put his hand on Quinn’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. “You’ll think of a way to find him. You always do.”

“Thanks, man,” smiled Quinn.

“I’ll see what I can find out, but in the meantime, I may have found me a nice cushy little job,” beamed Remmy.

“Oh yeah?”

“Caroline thinks she may be able to get me a job as a security guard. Sounds pretty good too, not too strenuous, low risk with this curfew thing…” Remmy went on.

“Caroline?” Quinn raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, she was…” Remmy trailed off, “… I gotta go now. I’ll explain later.”

Remmy shot out of the room again, leaving Quinn alone once more. He glanced at Wade, but she was still fast asleep and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. So instead, Quinn reluctantly switched the TV back on, bracing himself. He found a news channel and sat on the foot of the bed, trying to digest the implications of their interference 3 years ago, and find any clues which might enable them to save the Professor.

“Today’s main news. The final capture of Max. The fugitive Professor Maximillian Arturo, known as Max, was captured last night by elite members of the secret police. Here, exclusively on the news channel, we have an interview recorded earlier with the librarian who made the call leading to Max’s capture. She is now the country’s newest millionaire.”

“So, Mrs Roberts. How did you find Max? The man who the entire country has been looking for for the last 2 years.”

“Well, I was sat at my desk, when this mad man started shouting in the library. Anyone would have noticed, and once I realised who he was I had to do my patriotic duty and call the authorities.”

“What’re you going to do with the money?”

“Oh, I won’t let it change my life…”

“… How could anyone do something like that?” demanded Wade, creeping up behind Quinn.

Quinn turned, startled. “It’s understandable, look at the information they’ve been force fed.”

“I don’t know, I still don’t see how someone could just sell out the Professor,” continued Wade.

“Well they think he’s a dangerous criminal, Wade. And look at the reward that woman gets. You can see why someone’d go along with something like that. How would they know not to believe it?” Quinn argued.

“They…”

“…wait a second. It’s Bennish,” interrupted Quinn.

“Hello America,” said Bennish into the microphone in front of hundreds of reporters. He bowed and waved a few times before beginning his speech. “Today I want to announce the capture of Max…” He was interrupted by thunderous applause. “… the biggest threat to our way of life since the destruction of 2956 Yeoman.” More applause. “So now everyone can sleep soundly again. I did it! I saved the country.” Bennish waved his arms about and began to get excited, faced by such a large crowd. It was obvious he had departed from his prepared speech. He threw his right arm in the air and to the cheers of his crowd yelled, “the streets of America are safe.”

Wade groaned, “I don’t believe they made him President.”

“Me neither,” grimaced Quinn. He switched the TV off, wanting to escape the reality of the world they had arrived on, and the Professor’s plight, for a little while. “But anyhow, how’re you this morning?” He lifted her chin so that he could look at her black eye more clearly.

“I’ll live,” muttered Wade. “What about the Professor though? What’re we going to do?”

“I know it’s hard, but for the moment I think we should gather all the information we can. We’ve got 6 weeks before the slide, so even if we could find the Professor and break him out now, we’d never be able to hide him for so long.” Quinn replied rationally.

“How can we leave him like that?” asked Wade.

“Wade, we’re going to have to. Just for a little while,” said Quinn quietly.

“Maybe,” agreed Wade reluctantly. “We’d better start gathering information then.”

“Wade, try not to attract any attention to yourself. They might be watching you now,” suggested Quinn.

Wade touched her eye, “and they made me nicely distinctive too.” She sighed, “OK, you and Remmy can hunt today. I’ll lie low ‘til tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Wade…” objected Quinn.

“Tomorrow, Quinn. I’ll be careful.” Wade folded her arms and looked at him, giving him a clear view of her bruised face.

Quinn looked down from her, glancing at his watch. “I have to go work now,” he told her, looking her in the eye as if to say - ‘please don’t get into trouble.’ “I got a job as a waiter.” That earned a small smile from Wade, but she wasn’t keen on the prospect of sitting alone in the hotel room, a virtual prisoner while the others did the work. “Please be careful,” whispered Quinn as he exited the room.

Wade sighed, she didn’t know how she was going to keep her promise to Quinn. But she had said she would stay, so stay she must. She flicked the TV back on.

Within five minutes of Quinn’s departure, Wade was bored. The TV on this world was even more mindless than normal. After 5 minutes of exposure she was desperate to go out, to run off, to risk getting in trouble. ‘Maybe that’s why the TV’s like that,’ she thought, ‘to persuade everyone to make trouble, and therefore find potential troublemakers more quickly.’ Wade laughed to herself, that idea seemed a little ridiculous. Switching the TV off, she sat for several minutes contemplating precisely what to do to occupy herself.

She toyed with the idea of going out, despite her promise to Quinn, but seeing her reflection in the TV screen, she knew that Quinn was right. With her huge black eye, she was far too noticeable. She would have to wait. On the other hand, she couldn’t bear the thought of simply doing nothing while the Professor was in serious trouble. Wade braced herself and turned the TV back on, hoping to be able to read between the lines.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dave? Hey Dave!” Caroline’s boss called over the white haired security guard. “Can you show Mr Brown around? He’s just got here, thought he might make you a good partner.”

“Sure,” smiled Dave amicably.

“Rembrandt Brown,” Remmy held out his hand.

“Dave Dawson,” Dave shook it firmly. “So you’re just startin’ out here, huh? Well, just follow me, you’ll be fine.” Dave started to shuffle down the corridor. “Well, come on then, Rembrandt,” he called.

Remmy followed him, amused. The security of the building must have a fairly low priority if this guy was still on active duty, he figured. Fortunately, they didn’t seem to expect him and Dave to walk up and down the stairs of the 20 storey office building. Instead, they could use the lift and monitor the security cameras between patrols. It was all pretty simple, Remmy was sure he could handle it. As Dave shuffled along the main corridor, Remmy wandered behind him, singing softly to himself.

Dave chuckled, “so you like singing, huh Rembrandt?”

“Sure do,” replied Remmy, still humming.

“So long as it ain’t so bad we don’t hear the sirens,” chuckled Dave. “Now, where did I put my glasses?” asked Dave, patting his pockets.

Remmy tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t resist a smile. “Your head,” he pointed.

“Ah yes, now where were we? Fire drill, there we go. You’ll need to know that.” Dave peered at the noticeboard until he found the appropriate sign. “There,” he said, satisfied.

Remmy was just starting to read through the notice, when Caroline came past. “Hi there, young lady,” called Dave.

“Hi Dave. How’re you? What do you think of your new recruit?”

“Ah, so he’s yours is he?” smiled Dave.

Caroline laughed, “more his own than mine, I suspect.”

Remmy grinned back, “morning.”

Caroline smiled, “morning, Rembrandt.” Then she was on her way again.

“Lovely girl that,” commented Dave.

“That she is,” agreed Remmy, a huge smile creeping across his face.

They stood in silence, staring after Caroline, for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Dave returned to his senses abruptly. “Well, where were we? Ah, I think that’s about it for the tour. Time to go and see Evelyn, find out when we’re on.” Dave began to shuffle again, so Remmy followed him.

“Hi, Evelyn. How’re you?” Dave asked as he shuffled up to the reception desk.

“What do you want, Dave?” she asked, sounding slightly irritated.

“Just want to know when me and Rembrandt here are next on,” replied Dave calmly.

“Oh. Well you’ll have to wait a minute.”

“That’s fine,” injected Remmy quickly. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“You have, have you? Maybe I should get you to help me here then,” scowled Evelyn.

Dave and Remmy were stood at Evelyn’s desk for almost 15 minutes before she got round to sorting them out. In that time Remmy quietly watched all the people bustling about. He wondered if it was possible to tell which ones were in favour of Bennish’s regime, and which weren’t. It would be useful to find a few potential allies, and he didn’t want to waste his time simply because of a grumpy secretary. So he spent his time trying to distinguish the supporters from the objectors, listening in to snatches of conversation as they went by, or simply watching them. Despite their inbuilt need for caution, he was fairly sure that from his relatively objective point of view, he could see at least one or two who actively opposed the government. On the other hand, it left him alarmed at just how many people seemed not to care at all.

***

Wade flopped back against the bed and sighed, even more frustrated. She wished someone would tell her what was going on. Quinn was home from work – finally – but intently studying the TV, paying no attention at all to Wade. After staring at the TV looking for answers all day, Wade had had enough.

“Come on, guys,” called Remmy, entering the room and clearly in a good mood. “Caroline says you’re welcome to stay with her too, she’d like the company.”

“So who is this Caroline then, Remmy?” asked Quinn.

Remmy grinned smugly, “a friend I made last time I was here, unlike the rest of you.”

“We were a little busy,” laughed Quinn, remembering their last visit to this Earth.

“I’d say you and the Professor managed to make some lifelong enemies. Why does that not surprise me?”

Quinn shrugged. “Just lucky, I guess,” he replied glibly.

“Come on, guys. Can’t stand here all day. I don’t think I want to get caught out after curfew again.” Wade tried to encourage them to get moving.

“Sure, Wade,” replied Quinn, finally grabbing his coat and stepping out of the door behind her.

“Comin’ girl. Have patience,” called Remmy, shooting out behind Quinn.

They caught a cab to Caroline’s house, where she greeted them warmly. She was glad to have some company for a while. Since her husband had left and the curfews had started, things had been far too quiet. They entered the house to discover the smell of food waiting for them, and soon the four of them were tucking into a delicious home-made meal.

Once the introductions were all over, and Remmy had finally explained a little about how he and Caroline had first met, then table grew silent. All that could be heard was the sound of them eating contentedly.

Clearly a little uncomfortable with Quinn and Wade, Caroline attempted to strike up conversation. “Rembrandt tells me that you lost a friend of yours,” Caroline remarked to Quinn.

“Yeah,” said Quinn, “there was a gang of thugs, and then suddenly he’d disappeared.”

“Is that how you were injured, Wade?” asked Caroline.

“Yeah, they just jumped on us,” replied Wade.

“Well, if there’s anything I can do to help you out. I do have a few contacts, they may be able to help,” offered Caroline. “Provided he hasn’t done anything illegal,” she added.

“He hasn’t,” jumped in Wade quickly.

“We only just got here. He never had chance,” said Remmy.

“Fair enough. Well, let’s just relax for the evening, and tomorrow I’ll have a poke around, see if anyone knows anything. I’m sure your friend will be fine.” Caroline tried to reassure the Sliders. “What’s his name, by the way?”

The Sliders glanced at one another. “Professor Maximillian Arturo,” said Remmy.

Caroline nearly choked on her wine. “Max?” She turned to eye Quinn suspiciously, “and you’re called Quinn? Oh my God!”

“Huh? What’s the big deal? I thought you knew,” exclaimed Remmy, surprised by her reaction. He had been sure she was on the level.

“I never knew that you wanted to break out Max! How can you even consider such a thing? All those monstrosities…”

“It’s not true,” argued Wade.

“We only just got here, remember,” urged Quinn.

“And why would I believe you, Quinn Mallory? Or a girl who I’ve never met, who turns up with you and Max? Rembrandt?”

“You can believe me. You know you can,” soothed Remmy. “They’re telling you the truth, and you know I’m OK. You have to trust us. Can you tell us who might be able to help us?”

Caroline took a long sip of her wine, then set her glass down, looking each of them in the eye. She didn’t know Rembrandt well, could he have joined the secret police? She wondered. But she had met secret police before, he really wasn’t the type. Still, she was unsure how to react, whether to trust them.

For the Sliders that moment took an eternity. They had laid far too many cards on the table. They didn’t know how this woman was going to react. Remmy quietly kicked himself for not being paranoid enough in a society where paranoia had become a survival trait, and Quinn wished he’d listened to his instincts and not gone along with Remmy’s suggestion that they stay with Caroline. After the previous night’s trouble he kicked himself for not being more cautious.

Finally, Caroline spoke. "I'll see what I can find out. No promises though, Max is way too high profile to even ask questions about, to be honest. You should be more careful." Before the others had chance to speak, Caroline stood up. "I'm tired anyway, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

They watched her go in silence, then finally each one of them breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"She seems a little uptight, Remmy," commented Wade.

"I guess I would be too if I lived in a place like this," replied Remmy. "These years have certainly changed her."

"We better tread a bit more carefully in the future," suggested Quinn, seriously.

"I..." Wade trailed off as she saw Caroline approach. Caroline looked far more relaxed.

"Well, Rembrandt. You coming?" she asked him teasingly.

Remmy's eyes lit up. "You bet. I'll be right there."

Caroline smiled graciously. "There are a couple of rooms made up upstairs and to the right." She gestured towards the stairs for Quinn and Wade.

"Thanks," said Wade.

Quinn nodded gratefully. He needed a good night's sleep.

Quinn and Wade quietly cleared the dishes, then they too went upstairs for some much needed rest. Even though it was early, Wade fell asleep quickly, but Quinn lay awake for sometime in his room, unable to sleep.

As he finally began to drift off to sleep, Quinn was disturbed by a noise. Curious, he crept to the door of his room and peered out. Initially he couldn't see anything, but then he made out a shadowy figure walking silently down the stairs. Intrigued, he followed a little, praying he wouldn't make any noise and alert them, even if it was only Wade or Rembrandt. He wanted to be sure first.

Suddenly the lights downstairs were switched on. Quinn's heart leapt, he could so easily have been spotted. But at least he managed to get a good look at the mysterious figure. It was Caroline. Quinn crouched on the stairs, peering over the handrail to watch as Caroline picked up the phone and dialled frantically.

Quinn couldn't really hear what she said, she spoke too quietly. But he was sure he heard a name. It was his own.

***

Remmy lay back on the bed, relaxing. It was his last proper night's sleep before he started work. He smiled as Caroline walked in. 

"Hey. Work time already?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, Rembrandt," she replied.

They were both quiet for a minute or so, lost in thought. Caroline broke the silence cautiously.

"Rembrandt? Could I ask you about something?"

"Shoot. Whatever," grinned Remmy.

"How do you know Max?"

Remmy tried to think fast, wondering whether to explain Sliding to her. He decided not, no one ever believed him anyway. "It was through Q-ball really, he had this accident a while back, and I sort of met the Professor after I got to know Quinn."

"But I thought you weren't from round here? Everyone knows Quinn and Max are from San Francisco." Caroline frowned.

"Well, uh. I met them not long before I met you, when I was visiting here. Like I said, it was an accident." Remmy paused, digesting what she'd said, "does that mean Q-ball's wanted here too? What's he supposed to have done?"

Caroline laughed, "you're so good. I could believe you in a second. But I don't have time for this just now, I have to go."

Caroline rushed out of the door, ready for work. Quinn watched her go from the kitchen. As the front door closed, he went upstairs to find Remmy.

"Remmy, I think you should be careful what you tell her," he began.

"What're you talkin' about, man?"

"Caroline. I'm not sure we can trust her," pressed Quinn.

"An why not, Q-ball? Huh? Because you don't know her? I know this lady, and she ain't gonna betray us, no matter how she reacted last night," Remmy shouted at Quinn, frustrated. "Trust me for a change. She's fine. You can hardly blame her for being surprised after all the publicity..."

"... it's not that, Remmy," interrupted Quinn.

"What then?"

"I heard her talking to someone on the phone last night, after everyone was asleep."

"So what, Q-ball? It's her house."

"I think she said my name," Quinn finished.

"That's it? You saw her use the phone late at night, and because you THINK you heard her say your name, you think we can't trust her?"

"Yeah. Isn't that enough?" Quinn yelled back.

"What else did she say, man? Sell our souls over the phone? How come no one's come looking for us if she announced our presence?"

"I don't know," replied Quinn, reluctantly. "I don't know what else she said either, I couldn't hear."

"So the only think you may have heard is your name? Would you listen to yourself, Q-ball. This is ridiculous. You must be developing one serious ego."

Wade groaned. She'd been hoping to catch up on some sleep, but with Quinn and Remmy screaming at one another down the hall, there didn't seem to be much hope of that. She considered going to find out exactly what they were arguing about, but thought better of it. Quinn just couldn't be reasoned with in that sort of mood anyway, so what was the point getting involved. She lay on the bed, waiting for the shouting to finish. Momentarily, she considered turning the radio on to try and drown them out, but then she remembered what the TV had been like and thought better of it. Obviously the only course of action was to sit and wait for it to blow over.

***

Finally Wade heard the door slam as Quinn left for work. Heaving a sigh of relief, she wandered downstairs to see if Remmy could explain what was going on.

"Hey Remmy"

"Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" Remmy smiled.

"Sure, 'til you and Quinn started yelling at one another," replied Wade.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Remmy sighed. "Q-ball doesn't trust Caroline." He paused for a moment, then began to get worked up again. "I can't believe it, like he thinks I'm not capable of telling what sort of person she is. She's good people, she really is, Wade."

"Hey," Wade patted his arm gently. "You know what Quinn's like. He just gets these ideas sometimes. He'll get over it." Wade tried to calm Remmy down a little.

"I sure hope so. That boy can be so annoying sometimes," groaned Remmy.

Wade laughed, "and don't we know it."

Remmy smiled again. "What're you up to today, girl, anyway?"

"Well," said Wade sheepishly, "I was thinking I might do some digging, see if I can find anything out. Like maybe how to contact the underground."

"You sure about that, girl? You could be walking into a whole heap of trouble." Remmy looked concerned.

"I can take care of myself," frowned Wade.

"So says that shiner," chuckled Remmy, gesturing at her face.

"Well, someone has to go looking, and you have to work," Wade responded indignantly. "Any ideas where to start?"

"There's always the traditional talk to a priest method," suggested Remmy. "I know just the man..."


	5. Chapter 5

Wade stepped into the San Francisco community church feeling slightly apprehensive. In these circumstances it would be so easy to say the wrong thing and end up in trouble, even with a priest. Nonetheless, she continued. Initially there were a number of people milling about, so Wade went and lit a candle for the Professor, praying that he wasn't in any immediate danger, not before they could find him. Then there seemed to be a slight lull, and Wade took her opportunity.

"Reverend? May I speak with you privately?"

"Certainly child," smiled the Reverend, "step over here." He led her to a small confession booth in the corner.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," began Wade, uncertain how to approach the topic of the Professor.

"What troubles you, child?" asked the Reverend.

My friend is in trouble and I don't know how to help him," blurted out Wade.

"If you seek to help him, then he will appreciate you efforts."

"But he's been wrongly imprisoned, and I have no idea how to see him. I don't even understand what he's done."

Hush child, we shouldn't even be speaking of these things. Are you speaking of a political prisoner?"

Wade gulped, this could be the moment of truth. She decided to have faith in Remmy. "Yes," she replied.

"Then there is only one group of people who can help you," answered the Reverend. He scribbled an address on a scrap of paper. "Go to this address. If anyone can help you, it is them. But be warned, they do not take to strangers easily. They must be convinced of your cause before they will help you. Are you sure you wouldn't rather be serving the community from which your friend has, temporarily I'm sure, been taken? In preparation for his return."

"I'm sure, Reverend. Thank you," said Wade gratefully. She rushed out of the church before the Reverend could say another word.

The Reverend sighed and turned to another woman who had just entered the church. Under his breath he muttered, "a shame, one so young."

***

Quinn glanced at the headed notepaper in his hand, hopefully giving him the address of Caroline's work place. He had about half an hour before he had to get to work himself, and this address was only a couple of blocks out of his way. Quinn began to run. He wasn't too sure what he expected to find, something to persuade Remmy perhaps. He knew that Remmy would never believe him without some proof, not this time. Ignoring the stares he attracted from strangers on the street, Quinn found the building and ran in.

As he entered, he was confronted by a security guard and some sort of receptionist. He absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair, trying to look more presentable, then approached her as confidently as possible.

"I'm, err, looking for Caroline Fontaine?"

The receptionist smiled and pointed to the lift. "Fifth floor, sir."

"Thanks," replied Quinn, glancing at the security guard, who just ignored him.

Quinn emerged from the lift cautiously on the fourth floor, and found some stairs to the fifth floor. Already this world's paranoia was catching up with him. He quietly wandered down the corridor, trying to work out where Caroline's office might be. Suddenly he heard her voice behind him.

"Why, Quinn. What're you doing here? Can I help you?"

Quinn spun round, a little embarrassed. "I, err. I just wanted to thank you for last night, and I wondered if there was anything you wanted us to do for you. During the day," he stammered. "While you're at work."

"Well, thank you, Quinn. That was very nice of you, but I'm fine. I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry now though, I'll see you later." Caroline walked off quickly.

Quinn turned and tried to work out where she had come from, finally finding her office. It was locked. He sighed and began searching through his pockets for anything he might be able to use to pick the lock with, but he was short of time and the corridor was too busy. He knew he had to concede for the moment. Maybe there would be something back at the house, he hoped.

***

Wade glanced down at the scrap of paper the Reverend had given her. She was sure this was the place. Looking round suspiciously for any observers, she approached the house and knocked boldly on the door. As the door opened, she realised she had absolutely no idea what to say.

The door was opened by a tall, muscular man, who was instantly familiar to her.

"Wilkins," she gasped, remembering the leader of the American uprising, who she had come to admire on one of the first worlds they had visited.

Wilkins looked down at the complete stranger who knew his name. He roughly pulled her inside the house before she could signal anyone who might be with her, then he hit her, knocking her out. As Wade fell to the floor, Wilkins picked her up using a fireman's lift, and carried her into the next room. The others in the room stared at them intently.

"Who's she?" asked Rothwell as he lent back in his chair, smoking.

"How should I know?" snapped Wilkins.

"But she knew you?" asked Moody, the only female among the little band.

"Yeah. Can't figure that out at all, not unless we've been found out. Better start moving out guys, unless you want to be lookin' at the world through bars for a long time to come. Come on, this house is about done for recruitment anyway, we should get back under."

"There is no danger," argued Stoica, a large, portly man. "They wouldn't send just her."

"I said we're movin' out. I don't like to waste men for no good reason," snarled Wilkins.

"There is no danger," repeated Stoica.

Wilkins looked about ready to hit Stoica, but despite his regular insubordination he knew that Stoica was really a good man, and he didn't want to waste any offer of help. So he held himself back, and simply fired back, "which part of that didn't you understand, Private?" As the group was momentarily silent there was another knock at the door.

Mick answered, bringing the Reverend through into the room with him a few moments later.

"So you met her," observed the Reverend. "She was a threat? I couldn't decide, that's why I sent her here. She said she was looking for a wrongly imprisoned friend."

"That doesn't necessarily make her rebellion material, you know that. Besides, she knew me by name," replied Wilkins.

"Hmm, now that is a puzzle. Surely if she'd been sent by troops they would've been here already. They usually act very quickly on such a lead."

"True," conceded Wilkins. "I think we should relocate just in case though, no sense in being caught like this."

"Quite," smiled the Reverend. "Still, I'd go a bit easier on her, so much simpler to find out what's going on if you let her remain conscious."

"I'll do things my own way, thank you," retorted Wilkins politely, but firmly.

"Certainly, my son," nodded the Reverend. "Anyhow, I must be going, I’ll leave you to decide what to do."

"I'll let you out," offered Mick amicably.

Wilkins stared silently at the unconscious form of Wade, unable to imagine how she could know him yet not bring any of Bennish's soldiers. Strange.

***

"Q-ball? That you?" called Remmy as he heard the door open.

"Yeah, it's me," mumbled Quinn.

"You seen Wade at all today?"

"No," replied Quinn, glancing at his watch, instantly worried. "She went out?"

"This morning, just after you," answered Remmy.

"How long til curfew?" asked Quinn.

"'Bout half an hour. I gotta go to work soon though, man."

"We've got to look for her," said Quinn, already halfway out of the door.

"I'm with you, Q-ball." Remmy followed him out.

Side by side, they ran back towards the centre of San Francisco, all arguments forgotten.

"I know where to start," gasped Remmy, "the church. She was going there this morning."

"The church?" Quinn looked surprised.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later," replied Remmy.

The church was in complete darkness, so they ran round it, frantically searching anywhere they could think of. But with curfew fast approaching, they had very little time, and they had no idea where else to look.

"What was she doing at the church anyway, Remmy?" Quinn looked Remmy in the eye. "You suggested it, didn't you?"

Remmy nodded silently.

"Supposing she found something?" shouted Quinn, "Or something found her."

"I don't know. She just wanted to do something for the Professor, and I was trying to help her out. I thought it'd be safer this way," sighed Remmy.

Quinn glared at him, but said nothing, trying to restrain himself from starting another argument and wasting valuable time.

"Hi guys!" The two of them turned to see Caroline pull up to the pavement beside them. "Want a ride home, Quinn?"

"How come you're out now?" asked Quinn, instantly suspicious.

"Late night at the office," replied Caroline casually. "I could ask the same of you. You don't want to get caught out here."

Quinn and Remmy exchanged glances, and Quinn nodded very slightly. Despite his misgivings, Caroline seemed to be their only hope of finding Wade quickly. Remmy had seen her at the church before, he just had to hope that was a good sign, rather than a bad one.

"We've lost Wade," explained Remmy.

"Get in," Caroline ordered Quinn, "quickly."

Quinn glared at her. "Didn't you hear me? We have to look for Wade."

"Not now, get in." Caroline saw the look on Quinn's face an added, "I can help you out, but we have to go now!"

"Go on, man. No sense getting yourself into trouble too. How will you help her or the Professor then?" Remmy gave Quinn a push.

Quinn turned and locked his eyes onto Remmy's, his look saying everything. Then he got into the car and Caroline sped away.

Remmy walked the remaining block to work quickly, praying that he was right about Caroline. If he was wrong it seemed the others would pay the price.

***

Arturo paced his small cell, bored and annoyed. He could see no way out. It seemed he would be forced to rely on the others. Not a tempting prospect however competent they were. He had never been one to rely on anyone, and to be trapped with no hope of escaping without help was probably one of the most frustrating experiences he had encountered. The boredom was only compounding the problem.

Finally, the Professor decided that his best approach would be to occupy himself usefully. He could do some work on the theories behind Sliding, possibly even make some advances, maybe get them home. He smiled broadly, the others may have to rescue him, but perhaps he could rescue them in return. Al he needed was pen and paper. He called to the guard at the end on the row of cells.

"Guard!"

The guard turned, obviously annoyed. "What is it now, Max?"

"I wonder if you would be so kind as to furnish me with a pen and some paper?" asked Arturo in the friendliest manner possible, given his situation.

"Why?" asked the guard.

"To occupy myself while I'm incarcerated here," replied Max.

"Doing what?"

"I thought I'd write my memoirs, what do you think, you blistering idiot! I want to do some work, keep my mind occupied," roared Arturo, losing patience more quickly than he had intended.

"Whoa. No way are you getting to do any work. I know what sort of work you do. If you did something like that while you're here, I'd get shot. You'll just have to be bored."

"What sort of trouble can I possibly cause with a pen and a few pieces of paper, boy?" The Professor glared at the guard's back as he moved away. "Imbecile."

Too proud to attempt any further persuasion, the scientist laid back on his hard bed, trying to amuse himself. But all he could think of was escape. His brain began to imagine holes appearing in the walls, or the bars unlocking unexpectedly.

Initially, he didn't notice when the door opened for real. He thought it was simply his mind continuing to play tricks on him. Then he realised that someone had stepped through.

"Bennish?" Arturo glared.

"Max," replied Bennish.


	6. Chapter 6

A loud noise suddenly brought Wade back to full consciousness just as she had begun to stir. There were voices all around and she heard a shot fired. The people around her all began frantically loading weapons and obviously panicking a little. Wade wondered where she was, she didn’t recognise any of them. Then she heard a familiar voice call.

“Mick’s dead, and they’re right on top of us. Run!”

The strangers all obeyed instantly, probably more out of instinct than anything. Wade tried to follow them, not wanting to find out who was shooting at them. It was only then that she realised she was stuck. Her hands were tightly cuffed behind her and secured to a pipe which ran across the bottom of the wall. She struggled violently, but there was no way to pull herself free. Apprehensively, she awaited the arrival of their aggressors.

***

“Caroline!” shouted Quinn, “Won’t the church be open now?”

Caroline struggled to open her eyes and gaze intently at the clock by her bedside. “In about half an hour,” she replied, collapsing back onto the bed, wishing that Quinn would exercise a little patience. She understood that he was worried and couldn’t sleep, but she could see no reason for him to stop her from sleeping.

Quinn heaved a sigh of relief and stopped pacing for the first time in several hours when Caroline finally got up. “I thought you were never coming,” he commented, looking slightly hostile.

Caroline ignored him, but she got ready quickly, and soon they were entering the church.

Watching from a distance, Quinn saw Caroline approach the Reverend and greet him. They were obviously old friends. He worried that perhaps he was falling for some trap of theirs in the same way Wade might have, but he could see no other way of finding her. After what seemed like an eternity, Caroline returned.

“He’s given me an address. The place he sent her to yesterday to see the underground.” Caroline smiled and patted his shoulder. “It should be OK, I know one of them.”

Quinn barely spoke to Caroline while they were in the car. When they arrived at the house the Reverend had directed them to, he simply followed Caroline in. The door hung partially off its hinges, obviously kicked in, and there was a body in the hallway.

Caroline gasped, “Mick! Oh no, how did they find you?” She turned to Quinn. “I hope you’re not with the people who did this,” she stated angrily. “If I find out that you are…” She trailed off, unable to think of anything terrible enough to do to him which would make finding Mick acceptable.

Quinn glared back. “Well, what about Wade? If these people hurt her, then I think I’d rather be on the other side.”

Caroline shook her head, trying not to cry. “I hope you don’t know what you’re saying.” Taking a deep breath and pulling herself together, she became more business-like. “We’d better search the rest of the house, see if there’s anyone else here. But quickly, they may return.”

They split up and worked through each of the rooms in the house. There was no one else to be found. No bodies, no clues, and no sign of Wade.

When they met up again, Caroline hurried Quinn out of the building. “We have to get out of here, they check places like this regularly even when they don’t have enough men to stake them out. Move!”

Caroline and Quinn returned to the house in a sombre mood, haunted by the images of Mick dead in the hallway and the damage that had been done to the house. As Caroline went to unlock the door, it was opened by Remmy.

“Have I got a surprise for you!” he grinned, motioning them inside.

“Not now, Remmy. I’m really not in the mood, thanks,” mumbled Quinn.

“No way, man, you’re gonna love this.”

“What?”

Remmy danced about a bit then replied, “Wade.”

Wade walked out of the kitchen, a little bruised but otherwise OK. Instantly Quinn’s mood brightened.

“I thought you were dead when I saw that house,” he exclaimed, hugging her happily. “What happened? We were so worried. How did you get away?”

“I got free!” replied Wade, digging in her pocket and revealing a hair grip. “The underground chained me to a radiator, but they obviously didn’t know that they were dealing with an experienced slider,” she grinned. “While the soldiers were all running after the underground, I hid, then slipped out and went to Remmy’s work place nearby.

“Wow, that was timing,” commented Remmy, who up until now had had no real idea of just how close Wade’s escapade had been.

“Yeah,” agreed Wade.

“Where are they now?” asked Quinn, intrigued.

“I don’t know, I couldn’t keep track of them,” shrugged Wade. “They didn’t trust me anyway.”

Caroline cut in. “I hate to break up the party, but you have to get out of here.” She looked at Wade.

“What? Why?” groaned Wade.

“Where do I start?” replied Caroline. “The military may have seen you at the house and already begun looking for you, and if we wait to be sure it will be too late to get out.” She paused for a moment, then added, “or maybe one of the members of the underground, who will almost certainly suspect you of bringing the military to them, will have escaped and at this very moment be describing you to the entire American underground. Take your pick. Either way you’re not going to help Max much.”

Quinn glanced at Remmy, still unsure of Caroline. “She really didn’t lead the military to them.”

“Right,” said Caroline, completely failing to reassure Quinn.

“So what now?” asked Remmy, looking down at Wade.

“Lay low for the day, don’t even answer the door. Let me see what I can sort out,” smiled Caroline.

***

Bennish spoke, “Maximillian Arturo, the notorious British spy. I can’t believe we finally caught you after all this time. You realise that we’ll have to interrogate you, of course, that’s what we’re for.” He paused to grin maniacally. “We’ve got to do what’s best for the US here, dude.” Bennish glanced at the guards. “It’s OK, you can wait outside,” he addressed them.

“What is the meaning of this?” thundered Arturo.

“Don’t give me that, Max. You know what this is about. I shot the world, and now I want to keep it.” Bennish smiled again, unnervingly. “All you have to do is keep the secret.”

“What on Earth are you on about, boy? You’re babbling like an idiot.”

“Hey, less of the idiot, Max. You know who I am. I’m the genius who created the atom bomb. And you are nobody. Well, actually, you’re a British spy, but I told you that already.”

“You blistering idiot, I am no such thing!” blustered the Professor.

“You are if I say so, dude,” laughed Bennish as he turned to leave, clicking his fingers and pointing at Arturo. “You are if I say so,” he repeated quietly to himself, smiling as if at his own private joke.

***

Hurley smoothed out his shirt nervously, his other hand feeling in his pocket for his new badge, studying the entrance to the impressive government building. It had been costly getting this, enabling them to capture Wilkins, giving them Wade Wells.

He remembered meeting Wade when she’d arrived in San Francisco soon after the world had failed to end. He’d taken her on as the world’s most annoying employee, but she’d been involved in the LA underground somehow, and he’d seen her killed right outside the store, barely avoided receiving a reprimand for not turning her in at the time.

This time was different though. This time he’d been so helpful he’d been taken into the fold. He touched the badge again, trying to gain strength from it.

***

“Hi, Rembrandt,” smiled Caroline, as she entered the house after work. “How long have you got before you have to go out?”

“About an hour,” replied Remmy, “you’re pretty early today, sweetheart.”

“I have a plan, for Wade, but I need your help to convince her and Quinn.”

“Oh yeah?” Remmy raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

“I’ve arranged to send her to England. She’ll be safe enough there.”

“England! That’s a little drastic isn’t it? And she’s got to be back here in 5 weeks. How reliable is the trip?”

“That’s no problem, provided you know the right people. Which I do, by the way. I can make sure she gets back here by then, if it’s important. But you might be better off just staying…”

“… it’s really important,” interrupted Remmy.

“Don’t worry about it, I can handle it,” replied Caroline. “And it’s not drastic at all,” she added. “Wade could easily now be a target for soldiers on both sides of our little underground war. Even Max was only wanted by one side. You want her to stay here?”

Remmy hung his head, conceding.

“What’s all this?” asked Wade, having heard Remmy shouting.

Remmy turned and looked her in the eye, holding both her shoulders tightly. “Caroline thinks you could be in really serious trouble. She thinks she can get you to England, out of the heat for a while.”

“What? “ Wade turned to look at Caroline, then back to Remmy’s sombre face. “I can’t go to England. What about the slide? What about the Professor?”

“We’ll deal with that, girl. You did your best, but now you’re in more trouble than we can hope to deal with. You know I wouldn’t send you away if I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“You can’t SEND me anywhere,” retorted Wade abruptly. Then she saw the look in Remmy’s eyes and nodded. “Sorry, I know you wouldn’t. Are you sure it’s the only way?”

Remmy glanced at Caroline, then looked Wade firmly in the eye. “I’m sure,” he said quietly.

Within ten minutes Wade was ready to leave. Caroline was to drive her to the airport, and return in time for curfew. Wade would then catch a plane to France, where a connection through to England had been arranged. As Caroline opened the door, and Wade hugged Remmy goodbye, Quinn walked in.

“What’s goin’ on?” asked Quinn, slightly alarmed by the scene which confronted him. “Where’re you going, Wade?”

“I have to go to England,” Wade replied quietly.

“Why?” Quinn grabbed her arm, trying to stop her leaving.

“It’s too dangerous here, Q-ball,” said Remmy, patting Quinn on the shoulder.

“Did she convince you of that?” yelled Quinn, no longer caring that Caroline was stood in front of him.

“She’s right, man,” whispered Remmy. “Wade could be killed here, is that what you want? Let her go.”

Quinn released Wade’s arm. “Are you sure?” he asked her.

Wade nodded, her eyes down on the floor. “See you soon, Quinn,” she whispered. “Bye, Remmy.” Then she followed Caroline out of the door.

***

By the time she stepped off the plane in Paris, Wade felt as though it had been months since she had seen any of the others, yet it had only been 10 hours. Confronted by a multitude of signs in a language she couldn’t read, and hordes of babbling people, Wade was more than a little apprehensive. The propaganda she had heard about England itself, and Quinn’s suspicions about Caroline were only making things worse. For a moment she felt as though the entire world was closing in on her, suddenly everything seemed threatening, then a tall, thin man approached her and spoke to her in heavily accented English.

“Allo, are you Wade Wells?”

“Yeah,” replied Wade cautiously.

“We were expecting you. You are trying to get to England, no?”

“Yeah.”

“Right this way.”

More than a little relieved to no longer be completely alone, Wade followed the man out of the airport.

***

The following day, Quinn left for work earlier than usual, intending to avoid Remmy returning from work. For the moment he truly didn’t want to talk to him. Remmy had known of Quinn’s misgivings about Caroline, yet he had still convinced Wade to go along with her plan, and there had been nothing Quinn could do to stop her.

Quinn walked along the streets of San Francisco, weaving in and out of all the frantically busy people rushing towards him. He couldn’t believe Wade had gone too. With the Professor gone who knows where, that only left him and Remmy. Quinn kicked the pavement, dejected. He wished he had a plan, some course of action which in no way relied on Caroline. So far they were way too dependent on her. 

He was still lost in thought, desperately trying to work his way through the problem, when he noticed his Mom crossing the street towards him. His heart leapt. Before he could approach her and talk to her, however, a hand yanked him back against a wall, away from the road. He saw his Mom pass him by, oblivious.

“Mom,” he whispered. Then he turned to see who had pulled him back. “Remmy.” Quinn glared at him. “Why did you do that?”

“What’re you thinking? She’s not your Mother any more than this is your home town. Don’t go complicating things, Q-ball. You’re already a wanted man.”

Quinn’s anger faded. “Hey, Remmy. I’m sorry about last night, I know Caroline’s your friend, and you’re only looking out for us. Like when any of us is about to do something monumentally stupid.” Quinn nodded in the direction of his Mom, now several yards down the street.

“No problem, man.” Remmy clapped him on the back. “You know I’d do anything for you or Wade.”

Quinn nodded. “I know, Cryin’ Man.”

“So just keep your cool, and get to work,” laughed Remmy, glancing at his watch. “I’ll catch you later!”

Quinn glanced back at his Mom once more, then said goodbye to Remmy and left for work. Despite Remmy’s words, he couldn’t help wishing that he could’ve talked to her. It would be so good to speak to her again. He kicked himself mentally for starting their Sliding nightmare, wishing once again that he’d been more careful, but he caught himself before he began to wallow in self-pity, or worrying about Caroline. He had to accept that Caroline was on the level – because she’d shown no sign of not being – and focus on saving the Professor. And making sure everyone else stayed out of trouble, of course.

***

“You have to be Wade,” grinned a tall, thin man of approximately her age.

Wade looked up at him, “yeah,” she replied, sizing him up.

“Hi. I’m Stevie.” He offered his hand.

Wade shook his hand firmly, all the time staring intently at him. In her head she had always known that British people weren’t all like the Professor, but she had met so few that Stevie came as something of a shock. He looked as if he’d spent the night sleeping in the waiting room while she had been on the ferry.

“Have you been waiting long?” asked Wade.

Stevie caught her look. “Ah, no. I always look like this. Come on.” He led her to a small, dark bus stop. “We’ve got to catch the bus to Canterbury.” He glanced around. “What do you think? You been here before?”

“No,” smiled Wade, “never. It’s good so far though, I got the impression it was always raining.”

Stevie chuckled, “wait til we get up north.”

“Where are we going?” asked Wade.

“I don’t think you’ll know it. It’s a place called Baswich. It’s a bit north of Birmingham.”

Wade was quiet for a while, trying to take everything in. It was all so different. What little she could see of the road was so narrow and curved. And there was something subtly different about everything that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Wade remained quiet while Stevie navigated her onto the bus and then a train. Then there was the tube in London. Wade simply took a back seat and watched. She would’ve liked to look around, but Stevie looked a little lost himself and she didn’t want to confuse him.

When they were finally on the train going north out of London, Stevie interrupted the silence. “They said you know Max. Is that true?”

“Yeah,” whispered Wade.

“What’s he like?” asked Stevie. “He’s a big hero here, you know. Everyone sees him as a symbol of hope. That maybe Bennish will be removed and…” He saw the look on her face. “Sorry. I don’t suppose you’re quite used to people not liking Bennish. Max is a good guy though, I’m sure he is.”

Wade smiled, “I’m just worried about him, that’s all. We’ve no idea where he is, or how to save him, and we have so little time.”

“Save him? He was captured?” Stevie looked horrified. “They can’t capture Max! He’s like one of those historical figures that…”

Wade interrupted, “… he’s captured now, and we have to get him out.”

Stevie smiled and straightened out his crumpled shirt and bright yellow braces. “Right. I’ll just get the commandoes in then.”

Wade was startled, trying to imagine Stevie doing anything even remotely like that, then she realised it was a joke. Despite her concern for the Professor, she couldn’t resist smiling. “Where do I sign up?” she asked.

***

Quinn strolled casually round town, taking in both the similarities and the differences between this world and his own. He finally felt a little more comfortable on this earth, now that he knew the rules. Caroline had news of where Arturo might be, and this morning they had got a message from Wade confirming that she had arrived safely. It had been a long week, especially waiting for news of Wade, but with that good news combined with his first afternoon off, Quinn wandered round whistling happily to himself, almost without a care in the world, if it hadn’t been for his concern for the Professor.

“Quinn? Is that you?” a voice called from behind him.

Quinn froze. It was his Mom. He considered running, but he knew he couldn’t bear to treat his Mom that way. So he turned round to face her.

“Mom.”

“You’re all right! Why didn’t you come home straightaway? I was so worried. When those men came, and wouldn’t explain…” she trailed off.

“I’m not exactly who you think I am, Mom,” began Quinn.

She looked up at him nervously. “What are you talking about? You’re my son.”

“Well, actually, I’m not.” Quinn took a deep breath. “I’m a double of your son. I’m your son from a parallel earth.”

His Mom sighed and shook her head. “How do you dream up these things?”

“It’s true! There must be some way I can convince you.” Quinn racked his brains for a plausible explanation.

“Come on,” said his Mom, “at the very least you can spare the time to come home and explain it to me, can’t you?”

Looking into her eyes, Quinn couldn’t resist. “Yeah, I can manage that,” he croaked.

Arriving at his house on this world brought the memories of their last visit flooding back. Quinn realised that they held the key to convincing his Mom of who he was.

“Mom. You have to let me explain.”

“OK, explain away. Tell me how you’re not my son.”

Quinn described the events of their previous visit, ranging from their attempt to recreate their Sliding machine from his double’s equipment to his candlelit dinner with Wade, and helping the Professor and Bennish to blow up the asteroid. As soon as he mentioned being in the basement, he could tell that she believed him. Her mouth fell open as she patiently waited for him to finish.

“I’m so glad it was you that made the mess in the basement. What with everything that was going on in the world, this world,” she corrected herself, “at the time we thought it could have been anyone. My Quinn was quite upset about the mess you made of his equipment, you know.”

“Tell him I’m sorry,” smiled Quinn, “but I really have to go…” He noticed the look on her face. “What’s the matter? Where’s your Quinn?”

“They took him away, Bennish’s men,” she whispered. “It was nearly a year ago now, I was so hoping you were really him. That he was out.”

“He’ll get out,” whispered Quinn, “you just have to believe. But I’m afraid I really have to go.”

“Can’t you stay a while?” his Mom asked.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. But if there’s anything I can do for your Quinn, I will.”

His Mom nodded, tears running down her face.

“He’ll be back. Count on it.” Quinn hugged her briefly, then turned and left before he lost his nerve. He knew he was taking far too many risks simply being there, and Remmy was going to need his help rescuing the Professor. Maybe his double too, it they were lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey. How’d your day go?” Remmy greeted Caroline. “Any good?”

“Not bad,” she smiled.

“Ah, wait a second, someone left this for you.” Remmy picked up a small, sealed envelope and handed it to Caroline.

“Strange…” Caroline read the note inside, then sighed. “I knew things were going too well. It’s been nicely quiet since Wade left, then this.”

“What?” asked Remmy, alarmed.

Caroline handed him the note.

“You should be more careful who you invite to stay,” read Remmy aloud. “Don’t think we don’t know who he is.” Remmy frowned, “huh?”

Caroline passed him a small photograph. It clearly showed Quinn outside his double’s house with his Mom.

“What!” exclaimed Remmy. “I warned him. I told him not to go.”

“Who left the note?” asked Caroline, ignoring Rembrandt’s remarks. “Did you see them?”

“Yeah.” Remmy took a deep breath to calm himself so that he could think straight. “It was a girl, about ye high. Dressed in black and white.”

Caroline frowned. “No one I’ve heard of.”

At that moment the door opened and Quinn arrived back from work.

“Q-ball. I thought I warned you about going to see your Mom!” shouted Remmy, exasperated.

“Hey, chill out Remmy. I didn’t have a choice, she saw me. I couldn’t go making a scene in the middle of the street. Besides, I was careful, no one saw me,” smiled Quinn.

“You sure about that?” asked Remmy, thrusting the note and photo into Quinn’s hand.

Quinn read the note twice. “I don’t believe it. Where did you get this?”

“For a genius, sometimes you can be real stupid, Q-ball,” groaned Remmy. “Some girl left it.”

Quinn blinked, “a girl?”

“Yeah,” replied Remmy. As Remmy described her again, Quinn realised who he was talking about.

“She’s the one from work who kept questioning me. I guess she was more curious than I’d anticipated.” Quinn rolled his eyes. “She’s just a nosey kid, nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t understand,” interrupted Caroline, “everyone here is someone to worry about. She could have told anyone. All it takes is just one person in authority to believe her, to take notice. You have to get out of here.”

“What? Run away because of this? That’s ridiculous,” exclaimed Quinn.

“You’re not thinking with the times, Quinn. What other people think you’re doing is important here. You are in trouble.”

“You’re just kicking me out.”

“Q-ball! Man, I don’t believe you just said that!” objected Remmy.

“Whatever. You have to decide whether you trust me or not, once and for all. Right now, Quinn. No more suspicions. Don’t think I didn’t notice. Either you can trust me and I’ll help you get away, or you can simply leave this house. Do you understand?” Caroline glared at him.

Quinn looked down at his feet and nodded slightly.

“So? Which will it be?” demanded Caroline.

Quinn looked Caroline in the eye for several long seconds, trying to decide. Then he glanced at Remmy, and the decision was made. It wasn’t necessarily a question of trusting Caroline as much as relying on Remmy’s judgement, something he always regretted not doing in retrospect. “I trust you,” he replied, “but if I run away too, what about the Professor? We’ve not exactly made much progress, just got ourselves into trouble.” At least Wade got into trouble trying to help Arturo, he thought.

“We’ll manage,” responded Caroline.

“I have another point,” added Remmy. “We have to do more than get the Professor out, we have to try and put right what we may have caused.”

“What?” asked Caroline.

“How?” enquired Quinn, not seeing Remmy’s point.

“Maybe you can put those brains of yours to good use,” suggested Remmy. “Look, the only reason Bennish has an advantage is the atom bomb…”

“… take that away and the balance is restored! I have to help someone build an atom bomb?” Quinn saw what Remmy was getting at.

“Did I miss something?” asked Caroline.

Remmy grinned, “I’ll say you did! But then I did too at the time. I’ll explain later. Do you know if there is anyone currently attempting to create an atom bomb?”

“I know just the place,” laughed Caroline, humouring them.

Exhausted from trying to get Quinn safely out of the country so quickly, Caroline finally got to sit down and rest once Quinn was on his way.

***

“I hope you’re not planning on doing anything stupid,” she told Remmy.

“Relax,” replied Remmy.

“Maybe. Once you’ve explained to me where you’re all from,” answered Caroline.

“Now that’s a long story,” chuckled Remmy, “can it wait til tomorrow?”

“Sure,” replied Caroline, “tomorrow’s fine.” Relaxing comfortably on the sofa with a glass of wine, Caroline’s hand knocked the TV remote, and she switched it on to see if there was any news.

“… once again. Today a press statement released from the White House by President Bennish announces the scheduled execution of the British spy Max Arturo one month from now. The President says that prolonged imprisonment of such a dangerous enemy of the state and country would only increase the risk of outside interference.”

Remmy and Caroline exchanged horrified glances. Then Remmy noted the scheduled date of execution.

“Oh man. That’s the day we Slide!”

***

Wade was relaxing in the little room she had been sleeping in, watching the rain.

“Hey, Wade. I’ve got some news for you,” shouted Stevie as he climbed the stairs. “Can I come in?” he asked as he reached the top.

“Sure,” replied Wade.

“A friend of yours is coming to stay,” grinned Stevie.

“Who?”

“Quinn Mallory. Apparently he’s going to help our guys with the bomb.”

“Bomb? What bomb? Why is Quinn coming here?”

“You should ask Joe about the bomb,” replied Stevie, referring to his housemate, “he’s actually part of the team working on it.”

“But Quinn…”

“We’re hoping he’ll be able to sort out some of the stuff our guys are struggling with.” Stevie looked at her, questioning her attitude. “I thought you’d be pleased.”

“Quinn building an atom bomb? That’s how all this trouble started in the first place,” groaned Wade, ignoring Stevie’s confused look.

When Quinn finally arrived, late the following day, Wade waited to meet him with a man called Jason, who was apparently the leader of a group of researchers working on the bomb, or so Joe had told her. Wade didn’t get much chance to speak to Quinn then, Jason was too keen to get to work, but she did get a moment with him just as they left. She came away from their meeting no less worried, it seemed that Quinn was as unwilling as ever to think about the lasting consequences of any scientific discovery he might make.

***

Caroline marvelled at the emptiness of her house. After two weeks of Quinn, Wade and Remmy living with her, she had grown to appreciate the quiet. With Remmy still working nights, the house was empty in the evening. As Caroline began to doze off slightly, the phone rang, waking her suddenly.

“Hello. Who is it, please?”

“You don’t recognise me, even after all our time together? I’m hurt Caroline.”

“Adam. What do you want?”

“Well, I came upon some rather interesting information regarding a young man named Quinn Mallory the other day. Official records say he’s been incarcerated for treason for around a year, but certain sources say otherwise. The word is, he’s been staying with you.”

“The word’s wrong. Come and look for yourself if you want.”

“No need, I know you got him out of the way. The question is, what about the other guy? The one who so generously saved you from me all that time ago. What’s his name now…?”

“Adam…” began Caroline, before realising that he had hung up. She replaced the phone receiver, and sat watching her hands shake for several minutes. It seemed unlikely anything would ever return to normal, the trouble had truly begun.

***

Remmy entered the church for his third afternoon of work with the Reverend. He had begun to try and help the Reverend speed up the process of reclaiming the country.

“Hey Remmy,” called the Reverend. “I think I got some news for you.”

“Yeah? What?”

“It seems you were right. More than half my congregation agree that things are getting out of hand here. Others may simply have been too frightened to agree, not everyone believes that even I can be trusted with such a secret.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“Let’s just say that resistance will be minimal when things finally get that far, but you should still be careful. Don’t ever mention Max either, that’s asking for trouble.”

“So what can I do? There has to be something I can do,” asked Remmy, hopefully.

“Well, you could join the underground I suppose. They’re always after new recruits. At least then you’d know what you were dealing with, but on the other hand. I’m sure you could make more difference round here with your talents. You’re good with people, there isn’t as much use for that in the underground as there is here.”

Remmy chuckled, “sure. I’m not sure I fancied being a Commando anyway, and after the trouble Wade had…”

“The girl? She was with you? I couldn’t believe how that turned out, they’re not usually so resistant, and yet they assumed that she was an enemy. I have no idea why. I don’t suppose that attack afterwards looked too good either.” The Reverend shook his head. “She is all right, isn’t she?”

“She’s fine, Rev. It wasn’t your fault.” Remmy patted his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault.”

***

Caroline kicked the cupboard door shut, hurting her toes in the process. “Ow! Why will nothing go right!” she yelled.

Remmy shot into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“Don’t call me that!”

“OK, Caroline,” amended Remmy smoothly.

“And don’t look so smug,” she added.

“What is the matter, Caroline? What’s going on?” asked Remmy, genuinely concerned by her odd behaviour.

“It’s no one…,” began Caroline. Then she stopped. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“What’s wrong?” repeated Remmy.

“It’s…” Caroline began to cry quietly on Remmy’s shoulder.

Remmy put his arms round her and waited until she felt she could explain, wondering what sort of pressure it would take to reduce this normally strong, determined woman to tears. He was a little puzzled, things had been far quieter this week than before, with Quinn and Wade gone, but he waited patiently.

***

Arturo gazed at the ceiling of his cell. He had had a lot of time to think during his incarceration. As the days had worn into weeks, he had finally resigned himself to the possibility that the others would be unable to rescue him. They had managed some miraculous feats, but sometimes such things would be impossible.

He surprised himself by how calm he was at the prospect of his own execution, but somehow seeing Bennish again had reminded him. He wished there was some way to tell the others that they should concentrate on saving Quinn from the general prison, rather than risk a trip into solitary for him. He also wished that he could tell them not to feel guilty. It seemed just, somehow, for his life to be ended by Bennish, the protégé who he had always felt he had let down. He just hoped that some good might come of it.

“You, Max!” a familiar voice called to the Professor.

“Quinn?” asked Arturo. “What are you doing here?”

“When I found out who you were, I had to come and meet you,” replied Quinn’s double. “I want to know who the guy is who impersonated me. The one who was working with you.”

To his initial relief, the Professor realised that this wasn’t Quinn after all, it was his double. “Working with me? Doing what? I have done nothing,” he retorted, unsure precisely how to handle the young man’s anger.

“Done nothing? You and that other guy ruined my life! I’m glad you’re finally here to pay. But where is he? The one who looks like me. The one who ruined my experiments at home.” The alternate Quinn’s face began to grow red as he finally saw his opportunity to vent his pent up rage at the hand he had been dealt.

Arturo groaned inwardly, realising the effects of their Quinn’s part in the launching of the atom bomb performed by his counterpart and Bennish. He considered sympathising, but knew that no words of apology could make up for what this Quinn had been through. Instead he gave Quinn a dose of realism. “Do you think I truly did what they accuse me of? Do you think they care? We are prisoners of necessity and your innocence is irrelevant. But we will not be prisoners forever. Governments such as this are rarely sustainable.”

Quinn was silent. He heard the truth in Arturo’s voice and was forced to reconsider some of his assumptions about the actions of Max and his impersonator. “So what did you do then? If you aren’t Max, then how come you’re so exactly like him?”

Max beamed, he had succeeded in arousing the young man’s intellectual curiosity. He cleared his throat and began to explain Sliding, and the events of two years before.

***

“Are you sure this Anne will be the right person to talk to?” Wade asked Stevie.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? It is your friend you’re causing trouble for,” he replied.

“I’m sure.”

“Then Anne is the person to talk to,” confirmed Stevie. “She campaigns for all sorts of things.”

“Lead on then,” said Wade, gesturing for Stevie to knock on the door.

A tall, thin woman in her mid-twenties opened the door, and immediately recognised Stevie. She said nothing at first, observing them as far as Wade could tell, then she led them into the front room.

“Anne, this is Wade,” began Stevie. “She has a concern you might be interested in.”

Anne and Stevie both turned to Wade as she began to explain about the scientists’ current attempts to create an atom bomb. Without ever specifically referencing her own home world, Wade clearly described the potential hazards of any nuclear industry. Both Anne and Stevie had seen a few, since Bennish’s rise to power, but there were details which Wade could provide that they had yet to consider.

“It needs a name, something specific for people to get behind, but that is probably the most solid argument for a campaign I’ve heard in years,” said Anne quietly.

“That’s easy,” smiled Wade, “it already has a name.”

Stevie and Anne waited, surprised.

“CND,” said Wade triumphantly. "Complete Nuclear Disarmament." 


	8. Chapter 8

Hurley glanced nervously down the corridor, then back to his companion, nodding silently. He companion nodded back, and Hurley turned the key in the door, entering the cell.

The man inside, that well known face, gasped at the sight of his companion. “Wilkins, my man! I’d like to say it was a surprise, but given your tendency to be on the wrong side of the revolution, perhaps not. How are you doing?” The large man paused for a moment. “What are you doing?”

Clearly and openly surprised for the first time in Hurley’s memory of the man, Wilkins responded. “You know me?”

“That,” said the Professor, “is a very long story, and possibly not one for this moment. Does your arrival here imply there is some sort of plan?”

“We need your help,” nodded Wilkins.

“And his,” added Hurley, gesturing to Quinn.

Quinn shrugged.

“If you’re on board, we think we can take Bennish down,” whispered Wilkins.

“Then I am most certainly on board,” agreed Arturo. “Particularly as I already seem to be accused of precisely that.”

***

Caroline glanced at her nails, noticing that for the first time in years she had been biting them. She shrugged mentally, on top of everything else, worrying about Adam’s demands over Remmy was too much to cope with without something giving. She got up to pour herself another glass of wine. The phone rang before she could even reach the cabinet.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Caroline, so glad you’re at home, and after all those nice people left you too,” said the voice.

“What do you want, Adam?”

“That’s simple. I want him. Him or you, that’s the choice.”

“I don’t know what you’re…” began Caroline.

“Oh, I think you do. That nice man who came to our party. The one who the neighbours have seen around so much in the last few weeks. Where is he?”

“I don’t know where he is. He left,” replied Caroline.

“I think you do know. My offer is simple. Give him to us and you’ll be overlooked. Think about it…”

Caroline went to slam the phone down, but Remmy caught her arm before she did, beckoning for access to the receiver.

“I’m here, all you have to do is promise that Caroline goes free,” promised Remmy. “Then just tell me where you want me.”

***

Remmy allowed himself to be led by the prison guards. He felt better than he had in weeks, ever since they’d arrived on this ridiculous Earth. To the guards' frustration, he followed them proudly, as if to be arrested was a badge of office or a medal of honour. Finally he might actually find the Professor, even if he wasn’t in a position to save him.

"Damn," swore Adam, as he kicked a nearby bin over. 

"Sir?" asked his assistant cautiously.

“Caroline, I’ve still not pinned her down with anything, and this guy doesn’t even seem to care that we’ve arrested him.”

"Yes, sir."

***

Wade watched from a distance as Anne led the third demonstration against the development of nuclear weapons. Up until now she had been happy to join in, but today a television crew had come as there was a very real possibility that some of the scientists working on the bomb would actually be available to speak. A throng of reporters hovered nearby, waiting for the outcome. Anne had already given several moving interviews. She was a very good public speaker.

It had been on Anne's advice that Wade had stayed out of this demonstration. Initially Wade had been cross that Anne could consider her a liability, simply because of her relationship to Quinn, but now it made more sense. Anne wanted the fight to be clean, based solidly on what people believed, not on any petty arguments Wade and Quinn might have.

As Wade watched, one of the Professors working on the project finally emerged from the building and gave an interview.

"The scene here in Baswich has been one of a peaceful demonstration. The attendees have raised awareness of issues surrounding this current nuclear crisis, without yet resorting to violence. They argue that any nuclear bomb, deterrent or otherwise, is a threat to civilisation. They also argue that any nuclear industry is a serious hazard to the environment and should be avoided at all costs. Here with me I have Professor Patrick Moore, an eminent physicist currently working on the project. Professor, how would you explain the need for this project? Do the demonstrators, in your opinion, have a valid point?"

"Their concerns are valid, but I would consider this project fascinating, and necessary for the advancement of science as a whole."

"But what about environmental concerns? Should they be ignored in order to further develop technology?"

"No, of course not, but at this time we stand threatened by a power more than willing to obliterate this entire nation. We need to develop this bomb as a deterrent. As for general environmental concerns this should be put into perspective by the prospect of energy considerably cleaner than fossil fuels and supplied from a renewable resource."

"Professor Patrick Moore, thank you. This is David Westfield from Baswich, Staffordshire."

***

President Bennish studied the TV, watching news of the protests against the building of the bomb, and in the background, Quinn Mallory. "Whoa dudes. The British are finally gonna threaten me? After all this time? I'll show them."

"Sir?" asked his assistant.

"Launch, now. Target Britain. They're attempting to claim their old colony. I will not stand for it."

***

When the news that the warheads had actually been launched against Britain came out in the little research office in Baswich, Quinn's first instinct was to find Wade. He didn't want to face death without straightening out a few of the arguments they'd had over the last few weeks.

He found her just outside the building, perhaps thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Wade. You were right, I didn't solve anything."

"At least you tried," said Wade graciously, accepting his apology smoothly and easily.

"This world seems to have it in for us," smiled Quinn.

Wade nodded. "I can't believe it's going to end like this, after all this time," she whispered.

Side by side, they waited in silence for the missiles to arrive and end their adventure. There was nothing more either of them could say. Silently, Wade reached for Quinn’s hand, squeezing it.

***

In a little church in San Francisco, the Reverend – unusually – wheeled a television into his church, plugging it into an extension lead and switching on the news. The congregation, after two years of an exclusive diet of TV propaganda and doom saying, watched intently as the British protests against nuclear weapons made itself known, a wave of disquiet passing through them.

This wasn’t what they’d been led to believe was happening in the UK.

Outside, across the city, televisions began to put out BBC World content, the reality of the British threat that the President was so fond of claiming finally starting to unravel as news of the President’s launch reached them. 

The Reverend himself turned to Caroline. “Now we must pray that the British don’t retaliate,” he observed.

“Even if they do, we have to take care of our end now,” she replied, her eyes glistening with tears. “I can’t believe we’re facing our destruction again.”

He patted her on the shoulder. “You’re right, of course. We will play our part.”

***

Rembrandt was stood at the entrance to the police station, being booked in, as the TV channel abruptly changed and the tone of the news radically changed. As the police and soldiers around him turned their attention to the screens, Caroline walked in.

“I think it’s obvious now, gentlemen, that this regime is in need of change,” she announced, nodding to Remmy but addressing everyone there. “Why not let this man go about his business, better still, why not join us in getting President Bennish out.”

“Us?” mouthed Remmy, as the police muttered amongst themselves.

“Oh yeah,” smiled Caroline, nodding to the door. “The good Reverend has quite a flock now.”

***

“We could run?” suggested Quinn, quietly, looking down at Wade.

She smiled fondly. “You know there isn’t time. We could maybe find a basement, but even then.”

“Yeah, I know really,” sighed Quinn. “I really don’t like conceding.”

“I remember,” said Wade, reaching out to hold his face and gently kissing him. “Just stay with me.”

“I will,” promised Quinn, reaching his arms around her and closing his eyes.

“Impact in 5,” called a voice behind them, continuing to count down as Quinn lost himself.

***

Swept up in the mass of protestors, Remmy stayed with Caroline, feeling as though they were flying towards the massive, impenetrable government building.

“Is there a plan?” he asked.

“For now,” she said, “I think the Reverend’s just hoping to make a lot of noise. I think those missiles will do the rest pretty quickly.”

He frowned. “The missiles? Take out the UK?”

“No,” she smiled. “With any luck your friend Max helped Wilkins disarm them.”

“Seriously,” beamed Remmy. “They’re duds?”

Caroline held up her fingers, crossed around each other. “I’ve heard that President Bennish visited Max in person a few days ago too.”

“He’s here?” exclaimed Remmy.

***

The Professor couldn’t believe how the tide was turning. Even twenty four hours ago he’d been rotting in a cell, looking forward to a few weeks of boredom followed by either a slide or an execution, depending on which one won out. Then, abruptly, he’d discovered the best kind of company and possibly contributed to the overthrow of one of the worst democratically elected leaders he’d ever encountered.

Even in the last few hours he’d been able to feel the change in the air, from covert sneaking around the building – something he freely admitted he was never going to be great at – to strolling out of the door to a wave of excited supporters.

Quinn reached the door first, opening it easily, but finding himself pushed back into the building as the wave of protestors rushed inside.

***

“We’re alive,” whispered Quinn, coming back to himself as the cheers around him penetrated. “It wasn’t nuclear!”

Wade, wrapping her arms round his waist, heaved a massive sigh of relief. “Oh thank God!”

***

Outside the building, Remmy finally saw the Professor emerge against the tide of people, no one really paying him any mind as they fought to enter and remove the oppressive regime they’d been living under. He waved frantically, trying to attract his friend’s attention. Caroline, however, nudged him to look at the large TV screen before them.

“Look,” she exclaimed. “It’s Bennish!”

He turned, initially thinking the young president intended to address the nation, then realising that the two men stood to either side of him weren’t bodyguards, they were holding him forcibly by the arms.

And Bennish was ranting.

“Now that’s more like it,” grinned Remmy, putting his arm round Caroline’s shoulders.

***

Quinn stood in the park, the timer in his hand, counting down the last few minutes before their slide.

Wade, beside him, smiled up at him. “I think it’ll be good to get away from this place, I can’t believe we came back here.”

“And yet we never seem to get back home,” observed Quinn. “Our luck isn’t the best.”

“We’ll make it, my boy,” put in the Professor, clapping him on the back. “You know, I thought that a little solitary time in jail would be peaceful, relaxing even,” he commented. “It turns out that running round helping Wilkins disarm missiles and your friend Hurley hack into the TV broadcast channels was surprisingly stressful.”

“Was it really, Professor,” laughed Wade. “Who could have guessed?”

The Professor smiled. “I think, perhaps, I’m indulging in my relief that we have managed to rectify one of our mistakes. If you could forgive me, Miss Wells?”

“I think I can let you off that,” agreed Wade.

“Definitely,” agreed Quinn, patting his mentor’s shoulder. “I really thought we were cooked then. Again.”

“Oh yeah,” grinned Remmy, catching the tail end of the conversation. “Your ass has been cooked one too many times, Q-ball.” He laughed, turning back to Caroline and taking her hand. “Sweetheart, these guys are trouble magnets, they need me just to make sure they all survive to the next world.”

She shook her head, smiling. “You’re talking about other worlds like that’s just a casual thing.”

“Kinda is, after a bit,” protested Remmy.

“Same Earth, different dimension,” added Quinn, not entirely helpfully, as the timer beeped and he opened the vortex, jumping in immediately, with a brief wave to Caroline, to give Remmy some privacy.

“Thanks!” called Wade, jumping after him.

“Madam,” nodded the Professor, leaping after them.

Remmy reached out to take Caroline’s hands. “Goodbye, Sweetheart. Again. And thank you.”

“Anytime,” she laughed as Remmy leapt into the vortex and it closed behind him.


End file.
